Kirurgi instuderingsfrågor
Retinerade M3 (visdomständer) – Egna arbetsuppgifter Oral and Maxillofacial Surgery, 2010 Kap. 13: ”Current Concepts and Strategies for Third Molar Removal”, s. 195-206 1. Incidens/frekvens Prevalens av M3 · Börjar eruptera kring 19-20 år. · Högst prevalens vid 18-27 års ålder. · Efter 30 års ålder minskar prevalensen eftersom en del av dem då extraheras. · Prevalens ökar under andra halvan av 1900-talet pga: o Förbättrad tandvård à färre molarer utdragna à platsbrist. o Att vi äter mer mjuk föda idag à skelettet anpassar sig à mindre käkar à platsbrist. Prevalens av retinerade M3 · Delvis retinerad = finns en kommunikation med munhålan. Kan sonderas. · Helt retinerad = ingen kommunikation med munhålan. Kan inte sonderas. · Hugoson och Kugelberg: 30 % (män) respektive 44 % (kvinnor) av visdomständer är delvis eller helt retinerade. Vanligaste angulering (angulation) på visdomstanden: 1. Vertikal 2. Mesio-angulär 3. Disto-angulär 4. Horisontell · Populationsnivå: 17-32% och oftare hos kvinnor. 2. Patologiska tillstånd som ses vid retinerade M3 Terapeutiskt avlägsnande av en retinerad M3 sker om: · Patienten har symtom i kombination med kliniska tecken på patologi · Patienten är symtomfri men det finns kliniska tecken på patologi Följande patologiska tillstånd kan ses vid retinerade M3: 1. Recidiverande eller svår pericoronit = inflammation i tandköttet runt en krona på en erupterande tand. · Pericoronit kan breda ut sig i kinden på pat. och ge omfattande svullnad. · Vanligast hos 20-29 åringar (>30 år). · Prevalens: 0-40%. · Omkringliggande ben oftast sklerotiskt med tjocka trabekler (svart pil). 2. Omfattande karies på antingen M3 eller M2 3. Parodontal sjukdom, >5 mm ficka · Prevalens: 1- 4,5% · Om pat är >25 år är det bara en liten chans att pat får tillbaka benstöd efter extraktion. 4. Apikal parodontit 5. Cysta · Etiologi: tillväxt av Malassez epiteliala rester à osmotiskt tryck drar in vätska · Viktigt att man skiljer på cystor och förstorade tandfolliklar. · Ta röntgenbilder med jämna mellanrum för att upptäcka cystbildning. · Prevalens: 2-11 % 6. Tumör · Vanligaste tumören vid retinerade M3 är ameloblastom. · Prevalens: 0,0003 – 2 % (större siffran hos en liten population i Afrika). 7. Resorption · Viktigt att friprojicera visdomstanden, så man verkligen ser om det skett en resorption. · Prevalens: <1- 4,7% 8. (Anterior trångställning – beror INTE på retinerade M3, snarare genetisk koppling) (Stanley et Al - Pathological sequelae of ”neglected” impacted third molars”): studie på 12,000 soldater i armén · Cystor · Resorption · Parodontala problem på M2 · Caries på M2 Ovan nämnda patologiska tillstånd är mer förekommande i populationer med retinerade M3 (12 %) jämfört med en generell population (2 %). Det är alltså liten risk att utveckla patologi vid M3, särskilt icke-retinerade sådana. M3:or som delvis täcks av slemhinna har en högre risk för patologi (ex pericoronit) än M3:or som täcks helt av slemhinna eller ben. 3. Kliniska karaktäristika Kliniska karaktäristika – noteras av behandlaren · BoP · Djupa fickor · Palpationsömhet (resultat av inflammation) · Rodnad (infl.) · Svullnad (infl.) · Röntgenologiskatecken – ser att det är patologi. 3. Symtom vid besvär Symtom vid besvär – noteras av patienten · Smärta (infl.) – vanligast · Svullnad (infl.) – förenat med smärta · Trismus - gapsvårigheter · Foeterexore – halitos · Tuggsvårigheter · Dysfagi – sväljsvårigheter, som vid halsfluss 4. Differentialdiagnos ??? 5. Röntgen vid de olika diagnoserna Se fråga 2. 6. Tecken som ska vara en varningsklocka för ökad risk för postoperativa nervskador (Rood, Shehab – ”Radiological prediction of inferior alveolar nerve injury during third molar surgery): Vid operation på retinerade M3 kan det uppstå postoperativa nervskador. Ungefär 3 % av dem med retinerade M3 fick postoperativ hypestesi (minskad känslighet för beröring). Det finns sju röntgenologiska tecken på att man kan skada mandibularkanalen: 1. Kanalen böjer – Statistiskt signifikanta röntgenologiska tecken på nära relation mellan N. alveolaris inferior och rot på M3. 2. Kanalen smalnar av 3. Avsaknad av kompaktalinje – Statistiskt signifikanta röntgenologiska tecken på nära relation mellan N. alveolaris inferior och rot på M3.Mandibularkanalens radiopaka begränsningar syns inte på vissa ställen. 4. Rötterna böjer av vid kanalen 5. Rötterna smalnar av när de projiceras över kanalen – ser ut som timglas. 6. Rotpaketet mörknar vid projektion över kanalen – Statistiskt signifikanta röntgenologiska tecken på nära relation mellan N. alveolaris inferior och rot på M3.Rötterna löper över mandibularkanalen. 7. Rotpaketet mörknar vid en dubbelrot – stark risk för postoperativa nervskador. Mandibularkanalen passerar mellan rötterna 1. Kanalen böjer + 2. Kanalen smalnar av 4. Rötterna böjer av vid kanalen + 5. Rötterna smalnar av när de projiceras över kanalen + 6. Rotpaketet mörknar vid projektion över kanalen Tumörer – Egna arbetsuppgifter Oral and Maxillofacial Surgery, 2010 Kap. 32 ”Odontogenic and non-odontogenic tumors of the jaws”, s. 629-632, 640-675 Kompletterad med röntgenbilder och diffdiagnos från Oral radiology – Principles and Interpretation”, 6e upplagan. Se även Göran Kjellers föreläsning – ”Allmänt om Tumörer i käkarna”. Blåa = viktiga. Röda = känna till. 1. Ameloblastom Ursprung: Benign odontogen tumör. Är benign, men lokalt aggressiv och kan metastasera och malignisera. Etiologin är okänd men den har sitt ursprung från ameloblaster. Incidens/frekvens: Efter odontom är ameloblastom de vanligaste odontogena neoplasierna och står för ca 10 % av alla tumörer i mandibeln och maxillan. 0,3 fall/miljoner invånare per år i Sverige. Medelåldern är 35 år, och inga könsskillnader finns. 80 % av alla ameloblastom återfinns i mandibeln. Klinik: Långsamt växande submukösa vävnadsbildningar, lösa tänder, malocklusion, domning (parestesi) och smärta. Hela 35 % av patienten är dock symptomfria. Delas upp i: solid, multicystiskt, perifer, desmoplastiskt samt unicystiskt ameloblastom. Differentialdiagnos: unilokulära ameloblastom kan likna cystor. KOT, centralt jättecells granulom. Röntgen: Radioluscent område, finns till 80 % i mandibeln, framförallt i ramus och oftast associerade med molarer. Rotresorption förekommer. 2. Odontom Ursprung: Benign odontogen tumör. Delas upp i två typer: komplex och sammansatt odontom. Sammansatt består av emalj och dentin i form av tandliknande strukturer Komplex består av oregelbundna massor av emalj och dentin som inte liknar tänder. Incidens/frekvens: Vanligaste odontogena tumören. Sammansatt är dubbelt så vanligt som komplex, 2:1. Upptäcks vanligen i åldern 10-20 år. Ingen skillnad mellan könen, 1:1 Klinik: Komplex hittas främst i posteriora käken. Sammansatt hittas främst i den anteriora maxillan. Bildas i samband med tandutveckling och hindrar eruption. Differentialdiagnos: periapikal cementdysplasi (PCD) kan likna komplexa odontom, men har ofta sitt epicenter vid tandens periapikala region. Röntgen: Välavgränsade, radiopaka massor (komplex) eller tandliknande strukturer (sammansatt) som oftast omges av en radioluscens (påminner om parodontalspalten). 3. Cementom (cementoblastom) Ursprung: Benign odontogen tumör. Den kännetecknas genom bildning av en radiopak cement-liknande massa associerad med tandroten (oftast M2 eller M3 i UK). Incidens/frekvens: Väldigt ovanlig, mindre än 1 % av alla odontogena tumörer. Klinik: Tanden är vital och symptomen inkluderar olika grader av kortikal expansion och smärta. Differentialdiagnos: Osteoblastom (i ben), odontom, fokal sklerotisernade ostomyelit och hypercementos (onormalt stor tillväxt av sekundärt cement på rotytan). Röntgen: radiopak cement-liknande massa som omges av en radiolucent linje (representerar parodontalspalten). 4. Keratocystisk odontogen tumör (KOT): Ursprung: Benign odontogen tumör. 60 % från basalcellslagret i det orala epitelet, 40 % från reducerat emaljepitel (REE). Tillväxten är aggressiv och infiltrativ. WHO har klassat den som en odontogen tumör (var tidigare klassad som en cysta) pga att den har tumör-liknande egenskaper. Till skillnad från de flesta cystor som växer pga. osmotiskt tryck kan en keratocysta även växa av sig själv, vilket stämmer väl överens med en benign tumör. Incidens/frekvens: Sannolikt vanligast utav alla käktumörer, mindre än 5 % av alla käktumörer. Peak för incidens i tonåren eller mellan 20-30 år, förekommer dock i alla åldrar. Förekommer både i mandibel och maxilla, men prevalensen är dubbelt så hög i mandibeln. 40 % finns i anslutning till en krona på en icke-erupterad tand. Klinik: Aggressiv med hög recidivrisk (upp till 62 %). Man ser en kortikal nedbrytning, mjukvävnadsinvolvering och utsträckning in till skallbasen, orbita och fossa infratemporalis. Varierar mycket i storlek och kan orsaka expansion av affekterat område. Keratinläckage à kraftig inflammation och därför smärta samt svullnad. Differentialdiagnos: residualcystor, ameloblastom (oftast större). Röntgen: välavgränsad uni- eller multilokulär (översta bild) radiolucens med kortikal expansion och erosion. Kan displacera N. alv. inf. (mandibularkanalen). Resorberar rötter till angränsande tänder; jämna resorptionskanter på de affekterade tänderna ses radiologiskt. 5. Centralt jättecells granulom Ursprung: Benign icke-odontogen tumör, benbesläktad. Är en benign men potentiell aggressiv proliferation av fibroblaster och multinukleära jätteceller, vilket leder till osteolys (upplösning av ben) samt reaktiv benbildning. Prolifererande fibroblaster producerar cytokiner, vilket leder till rekrytering av monocyter som sedan slås ihop och bildar jätteceller. Incidens/frekvens: Främst hos barn och unga under 30 år. Mandibeln är mer involverad än maxillan, oftast den posteriora delen av mandibeln. Klinik: smärtfri kortikal expansion, ansiktsasymmetri, kortikal perforation, och/eller rotresorption. Differentialdiagnos: ameloblastom (om det innehåller septa), cysta (om det är väldigt radioluscent) Röntgen: Oftast multilokulär och välavgränsad. Tänder kan vara displacerade och rötter resorberade. 6. Fibrös Dysplasi Ursprung: Benign icke-odontogen tumör, benbesläktad. Är en icke-odontogen sjukdom i ben som kännetecknas av att ben ersätts med benign fibrös vävnad. Kan påverka ett (monostotic) eller flera (polystotic) ben i humana skelettet. Kranofacial fibrös dysplasi är monostotic. Mutation i GNAS-1 genen à modulering av ett G-protein à ökad produktion av cAMP, vilket påverkar proliferation samt differentiering av preosteoblaster. Incidens/frekvens: Oftare i maxilla än mandibel. Kan också förekomma i skallbasen. Monostotic: Ingen skillnad mellan kön. Vanligare än polystotic. Polystotic: Vanligare bland kvinnor än män. Klinik: Smärtfri svullnad, ansiktsasymmetri, tandmobilitet, malocklusion samt rotresorption. Os temporale och orbita kan involveras och leda till hörselskador respektive synskador. Differentialdiagnos: osteomyelit. Röntgen: Utseende likt matt glas – otydlig begränsning och kortikal expansion. I ett tidigt stadie har den ett radiolucent utseende. Mittenstadie – skleros. Slutstadie - blandning av radiolucenta och radiopaka områden. Cystor – Egna arbetsuppgifter Oral and Maxillofacial Surgery, 2010 Kap. 31 ”Cystic lesions of the jaws”, s. 621-626 Kompletterad med röntgenbilder och diffdiagnos från Oral radiology – Principles and Interpretation”, 6e upplagan. Se även Göran Kjellers föreläsning – ”Allmänt om Cystor i käkarna”. Cysta = patologiskt epitelklädd kavitet/hålrum fylld med vätska eller halvflytande material. Odontogena cystor (radikulär, residual, follikulär, lateral parodontal) har sitt ursprung i epitelrester från tandutvecklingen och ses därför i käkarnas alveolarutskott. Icke-odontogena cystor (nasopalatinalcysta) har sitt ursprung i epitelrester från fusion mellan ansiktets olika utskott och ses därför oftast utanför käkarnas alveolarutskott. 1. Radikulärcysta Ursprung: Odontogen cysta. Inflammatorisk. Cystorna hittas främst apikalt, och uppstår efter utvecklingen av ett apikalt granulom från en pulpas nekrotiska rester. En radikulärcysta orsakas troligen när den kroniska inflammationen stimulerar Malassez epitelrester till proliferation, som i sin tur ger upphov till bildning av en cysta. Cystan växer därefter genom osmotiskt tryck. Epicenter för cystan ligger ungefär vid apex på den icke-vitala tanden. Incidens/Frekvens: Radikulärcystor är de vanligaste cystorna, och utgör 60 % av alla cystor. Ganska ovanliga hos barn och ses främst hos vuxna i alla åldrar. Högre förekomst hos maxilla och hos män. Klinik: Långsamt växande asymptomatiska svullnader som associeras med en icke-vital eller rotfylld tand. Vid palpation kan dock smärta uppstå. Orala mjukvävnader är oftast normala, men kan uppvisa en stram, hård, jämn svullnad vid tandens apex. När cystan expanderar kan det överliggande benet resorberas och efterlämna en mjuk svullnad eller ett tunt lager ben som ger efter vid palpation (likt ett äggskal). Differentialdiagnos: Små radikulärcystor kan likna apikala granulom. Hemangiom/arterovenös missbildning. Röntgen: Jämn, rund unilokulär radiolucens med en radiopak begränsning associerad med apex på den icke-vitala tanden. Närliggande strukturer, såsom mandibularkanalen, kan förskjutas av cystan. 2. Residualcysta Ursprung: Odontogen cysta. Inflammatorisk. Ursprung från en sekundär apikal parodontit (AP som stannar kvar även efter behandling), eller en cysta som kvarstår efter otillräcklig borttagning av den ursprungliga cystan (likt residualkaries som är kvar efter otillräcklig borrning). Exempelvis efter tandextraktion. Incidens/frekvens: både i ök och uk, med överrepresentation i uk. Klinik: Liknar radikulära cystor. Differentialdiagnos: KOT. Residualcystor har däremot ofta expanderat mer än KOT. Röntgen: Ses som isolerade, begränsade unilokulära radiolucenta lesioner i alveolarutskotten, men utan någon kausativ tand. 3. Follikulärcysta Ursprung: Odontogen cysta. Icke-inflammatorisk. Vätskefylld expansion av dentala follikeln och fäster på kronan vid emalj-cementgränsen (ECG). Incidens/frekvens: 11%. Vanligaste icke-inflammatoriska cystan. Främst vid M3 i UK samt kaninen i ÖK. Vanligare hos män. Klinik: Asymtomatisk svullnad. Infektion är ovanligt, men cystan kan förekomma i form av en facial abscess. När cystan expanderar kan den hindra tanderuptionen och även flytta på tanden in i käken. Differentialdiagnos: hyperplastisk follikel. KOT – kan fästa mer apikalt vid roten än på ECG. Röntgen: Ett unilokulärt radiolucent område med en tunn radiopak begränsning, associerad med kronan på den drabbade tanden. Fäster på ECG. Tanden och närliggande strukturer kan förskjutas av cystan. Cystor i maxillan kan involvera sinus maxillaris. 4. Lateral parodontalcysta Ursprung: Odontogen cysta. Icke-inflammatorisk. Från cellrester i parodontalligamenten. Incidens/frekvens: Ovanlig. Klinik: Asymtomatisk. Närliggande tänder är oftast vitala. Differentialdiagnos: foramen mentale, en liten KOT, radikulärcysta vid en sidokanal i pulpan. Röntgen: Ses mellan rötterna på tänderna, oftast i mandibeln vid caniner och premolarer. 5. Solitär bencysta/Traumatisk bencysta: Ursprung: Icke-epitelutklädd cysta. Etiologin är okänd, men kan uppstå vid trauma som leder till en blödning och att blodet sedan koagulerar. Istället för att blodkoaglet sedan resorberas och nytt ben bildas på dess plats, antar koaglet vätskeform och bildar en kavitet, som så småningom blir mer fylld med gas à bildats en cysta. Incidens/frekvens: Hittas oftast i kroppens långa ben och är ovanlig i käkarna. Vanligare hos hos barn och ungdomar. Vanligare hos kvinnor. Klinik: Icke-epitelutklädd cysta som kan ha en liten mängd vätska i sig, eller ingen vätska alls. Asymtomatisk svullnad. Försvinner oftast med åldern. Differentialdiagnos: KOT, maligniteter. Röntgen: Radioluscent område mellan rötterna på den drabbade tanden. 6. Nasopalatinalcysta (incisivkanalscysta i ök) Ursprung: Icke-odontogen cysta. Från epitelrester vid bildningen av incisivkanalen (canalis incisivum) i maxillan. Etiologi: kan bero på infektion eller trauma. Incidens/frekvens: Vanligare hos män än kvinnor. Vanligast vid 40-60 år. Klinik: Symmetrisk svullnad bakom incisiverna i ÖK. I sällsynta fall kan man se en fistelbildning till incisivkanalen. Differentialdiagnos: Kan vara svår att skilja från en stor foramen incisivum. Röntgen: vid mittlinjen ses ett runt eller ovalt radioluscent område som kan förskjuta rötterna på incisiverna lateralt åt. Troligen nasopalatinalcysta om området är >6 mm.